


Sigh

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [61]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Feels, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It's a sublime andtreacherousgame they play.





	Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna admit... I haven't finished the last season. I definitely will. Does anybody else love them too? :) Thoughts/comments welcome!

 

061\. Sigh

*

Constance shuts her eyes and witnesses the rapier blade pressing upon her Queen's stomach again. The maddening, ferocious gleam of hatred in Marmion's eyes, pinned on her, _terrifying_ her.

She weeps until dawn arrives and peeks through the ornate, opaque glass of a sandstone window.

"Hush now," comes a whispery, sleep-drowsy voice. Constance sniffles into her palm, biting harshly onto her tongue. Glittering, heavily bejeweled fingers pet the side of Constance's face. " _Hush_ … 'tis only a dream."

A lump forms in the back of her throat.

"You almost died," Constance murmurs, quivering.

"We all did," Queen Anne says ruefully, smoothing her hand over Constance's side. "But we are alive. For this, we should all feel most fortunate."

The air is dewy and cool still, blowing gently upon them lounging about. Soon enough, the rest of the Queen's servants will hurry inside, shooing Constance away, feeding the Queen specially handpicked, luscious berries with cream, lacing her corset, and complimenting her every feature.

_You are the only one whom tells me the truth._

Anne's words immerse her, overflowing with warmth and sentiment, until Constance dares to share in a mutual, heartfelt kiss, sheltering in the greenery of the rain-soaked, tall hedge-maze.

It's a sublime and _treacherous_ game they play.

And no sweeter, more _irresistible_ than her Queen's cream-smudged, smiling lips.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
